


An Extremely Potent Aphrodisiac

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Of Angels and Hunter [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Happy, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Women of Supernatural, hunters and angels, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Hunters and Angels work together to bring down the evil scattered throughout the world, Jo Harvelle is just one of those hunters with an angel. Some days are better than others. Out on a witch hunt, Jo starts to think maybe today is going to be one of those 'other' Days</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extremely Potent Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8 of my tumbler 30 Day Writing Challenge: Sex Pollen  
> (honestly who thinks up this stuff? xD Anywho, my first time writing smut so ya! Enjoy!)

Jo knew there was something up with that witch hunt. She wouldn’t call it female intuition, but it just went down too quickly. A few people had been killed before she found out about the case, and two more people had been hexed by the time she got to the city. But she managed to stop both and talk to victims, and they even told her exactly who was responsible for it. That should have been her first tick. Unless you’re doing a case in freaking Salem, no one expects their next door neighbor to be a witch. But that was exactly how the case went down. Jo found the witch held up in her back room, probably mixing up her next hex. She was pretty sure there had been a few candles around a table. Honestly, Jo had only caught a glimpse of the kitchen. The next thing she knew, she was being thrown through a window and landing in the garden patch.

The second tick should have been the coughing fit. But Jo didn’t have time to think about that when a raging desperate house wife of a witch was flying at her with your standard Butcher’s Knife. Their struggle only lasted for ten seconds. Jo bit the woman’s hand, and the knife fell to the ground. There was blood in her mouth when her gun went off and the witch problem was officially over. Fuck, she had wanted to be subtle about this, not killing out in the open on a rainy Thursday afternoon. Maybe the neighbors would brush it off as thunder rather than gunshot. Jo glanced up at the sky. Yea. Not likely. She needed to get out of doge. Maybe she should call Anna…

They had agreed. Only in emergencies…Anna had bigger problems to deal with than watching over her day and night. So when Jo stood up and her vision blurred, causing her to sway, she brushed it off thinking she was coming down from the adrenal rush of nearly being hacked to death. She made it out of the house and into her car without any other issues.

When she hit the county line, the itch started.

At first, Jo thought it was probably dirty and grime somehow caught in her jeans from her crash through the window. She’d done a quick check in the car mirrors; just a few cuts from glass on her face…but nothing felt broken so she hadn’t checked under her clothes for injuries. Maybe she just had dirt in her pants or something. She’d landed in a flower bush right? Yea, it was probably nothing.

The heat flashes started up about an hour later. Which, okay, that was weird. The car AC was working just fine, but no matter how high she turned it up, Jo couldn’t stop sweating. And it wasn’t like it was a consistent state of heat. It kept coming and going. All of a sudden her whole body was warm and tingly. Then it would stop. But two seconds later she would be on fire. Twice she had to pull over and breathe. On the second stop, Jo ransacked the car. Maybe the damn witch had been onto her—maybe she’d planted a hex bag or something before Jo got to her. She checked the seats, the floor boards, the trunk, the wheels, she even popped the hood and crawled under the damn thing. There was no hex bag. Only these heat flashes that were growing more and more annoying.

Climbing back into the car, Jo huffed a breath. Fine. If she was going to sweat, at least she didn’t have to sweat in all these layers. Yea it was September, but whatever. She yanked off her jacket and her flannel shirt, chucking them both into the back seat. Her hair was the next thing to go up, and when a second flash waved over her, Jo contemplated taking her bra off.

“Fuck it.” Jo muttered. She had a four hour drive ahead of her. No one was going to see. She unclipped the bra, sliding the straps under her tank top and pulling the offensive thing out from the front of her shirt. The material scrapped against her breast roughly as she yanked, and Jo moaned as the heat raced over her like lightening. Jo tossed her head back against the headrest, breathing heavily against the heat. It was fucking pulsating now. What the fuck?

 _Call Anna_ …a voice in the back of her head whispered. _This isn’t normal._

“No shit it ain’t normal.” Jo muttered to herself, but she shook her head. This had to be something from the witch…maybe Sam would know something…Jo sighed deeply and put her car back into drive. As she worked her way onto the interstate, she fished out her phone and dialed the Winchester’s number.

_“Hello?”_

“Sam? It’s Jo.”

 _“Oh, hey. What’s up?”_ Sam seemed happy to hear from her, and Jo would smile if she wasn't burning up in her seat.

“I got a bit of a problem…” Jo suppressed a moan as the heat raced through her again.

 _“What kind of problem?”_ Sam’s voice deepened instantly, and Jo realized—with a bit of a spin—that it wasn’t helping the heat in her body at all. In fact, she was pretty sure it went straight between her legs.

“Fuck—I had to take out this witch—” Jo muttered.

 _“A witch? Why didn’t you call Anna?”_ Sam asked, and then he was yelling something else and Jo could hear the phone moving.

 _“Jo! You went after a fucking witch?! Are you hexed?”_ Dean was coming through the phone loud and fucking clear. Jo swallowed thickly and tried not to squirm in her seat. This was just great….great… _“Where are you?”_ Dean demanded. So. Not. Helping.

“No, I don’t think I was hexed. Checked the whole car. Nothing on me.” Jo explained quickly. “And not for nothing Dean, but I called Sam. So give him back the damn phone!”

They were wrestling over the phone and Jo forced her eyes on the road ahead of her. She took a deep breath as the wave subsided and she could finally think clearly. Okay, so this heat was making her all warm and fuzzy inside, and just hearing the boy’s voices was driving it mad. Fuck.

 _“I’m here. What’s wrong then?”_ Sam asked quietly, and Jo wasn’t sure if there was concern or laughter in his voice.

“I…I don’t think I’m hexed, but I’m definitely…not right.” Jo wanted to slam her face into her steering wheel. That sounded intelligent.

_“Jo?”_

“Fuck.” Jo swore as another wave slammed into her. She couldn’t fucking think straight.

 _“Okay,”_ Sam sighed. _“Tell me what happened on the hunt. Maybe we can figure something out but if it’s serious you’ve got to call Anna.”_

“Yea…” Jo sucked in a deep breath and steadily explained to Sam about the hunt.

 _“So when you went to confront her, did she throw anything at you? A spell bag or a potion maybe?”_ Sam asked.

“No…” Jo gritted through her teeth. This fucking heat. Jo tried not to squirm in her seat and just focus on driving. Yes. Focus on driving. Don’t think about the heat. Don’t think about moving. Don’t think about your jeans scraping against—fuck that felt good—no! Focus! Jo shook her head roughly; Sam was talking.

_“Okay, then what? She went down without a fight?”_

“I fucking wish!” Jo laughed. “No she was…she was probably ready for me because as soon as I found her little magic-making corner I was sent flying out the kitchen window.”

 _“Ow…”_ Sam muttered.

“Just a few scrapes. I was fine. Landed on a soft bush actually.”

 _“Wait what kind of bush?”_ Sam asked, and Jo heard the rustling of papers and a thump of a book closing.

“I don’t know Sam!” Jo tried not to yell. Really she did, but there was a damn bump in the road and her whole body was jostled roughly. And apparently her body liked that. “She was kinda coming at me with a knife!”

 _“Okay, okay, what kind of reaction are you having right now?”_ Sam asked, and Jo could almost see how he was rubbing his face and raking his big fingers through his hair and—

**NO YOU ARE NOT THINKING ABOUT SAM.**

“Um…hot. Very…very hot right now.” Jo swallowed as her throat went dry.

 _“What kind of hot?”_ Sam asked slowly. The heat was building again and Jo bit her lip hard.

“I mean I’m having these heat flashes and if you ask me something in that tone of voice again I’m gonna fucking swerve off the road.” Jo growled. “I don’t know what’s fucking wrong with me. What can witches use that…make people—” _Horny_.

Jo blinked as the word popped into her mind. Fuck. That’s what this was. The heat was heavy in her chest and her stomach and when Dean had spoken it had shot straight down to her legs. When she’d taken her bra off too….oh fuck.

 “Oh this is fucking great.” Jo slammed her head back against the seat rest again.

 _“Jo?”_ Sam asked gently again.

“I’ll call you back.” Jo growled and she hung up on him without another word.

 

\--------------

 

It was another hour until Jo came across a motel. She had to stop. She couldn’t keep driving like this. It wasn’t safe. She rented a room for the night, and locked the door once it was shut behind her.

“ANNA!” Jo yelled. “Get down here! Now! It’s an emergency!” Jo shouted again. She dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed onto the bed. Oh God it felt so good to lie down. She needed to get out of these clothes though. She was too hot. Much too hot. Jo whined as she forced herself up to unlace her boots. Once those were kicked off, then off went her jeans—halle-fucking-lujah!—and Jo felt cool enough to lay back down.

Even with her jeans off though, Jo could feel another wave starting to build. And fuck were her panties actually soaked?

“Anna,” Jo prayed, her voice laced with the heat scorching through her system. “Please, Anna. I need you…” Jo winced at the words. It was true…but fuck this was a way to admit it wasn’t it?

There was a flutter. Jo gasped and picked her head up quickly. Oh, there was her angel. God she was a sight. All red hair reaching down to her shoulders, black tank top holding snug to her chest, green over-shirt that was really pointless, dark jeans that looked skin tight and black boots. Her head was tilted as she stared at Jo, obviously noticing that Jo was in her panties—which were definitely soaked now—and her tank top—which was also drenched from sweat.

“What happened?” Anna asked, taking a step forward slowly. Jo sucked in a breath and held out a hand to stop her.

“I—fuck. I didn’t think it would be this bad—” Jo moaned when Anna took another step, thinking Jo was outstretching her hand for help. As soon as Anna’s fingers brushed over her arm, the heat was lancing through Jo’s body and she moaned again. “Fell into a witch’s garden.” Jo groaned.

“Oh. Yes. I can see that now….” Anna—was she laughing?!

“This is serious!” Jo growled. “I feel like I’m burning from the inside out. And THAT IS NOT HELPING!” Jo practically screamed as Anna’s fingers trailed up to her shoulders, tugging the strap of her tank top down slowly.

“A cold shower should held get the rest of the pollen off you, but you’ve already soaked in a good majority of it.” Anna was explaining, but Jo was finding it hard to focus. Anna’s fingers were cold as they worked over her skin. She was pulling down Jo’s other strap. Jo swallowed thickly, leaning into her touch.

“What the fuck did I inhale?”

“An extremely potent aphrodisiac.” Anna was totally laughing again. “Usually just a tiny doses of its pollen in a witch’s spell can make a nearly deadly love-potion. If you landed in the whole bush—”

“An aphrodisiac…” Jo repeated dumbly. “Wonderful. So I am craving sex more than normal.”

Anna shook her head gently as she eased Jo up from the bed. “I’m afraid it’s a bit more serious than that Jo. Like I said, we need to get you in that shower.” Jo didn’t protest. Anna’s touch was wonderful, and when Anna let go, Jo followed the ache the angel left behind.

The water was way too cold. Even with Jo’s flushed skin it felt like ice. A piercing ice that bit into her skin rather than the cooling of Anna’s touch. To say she didn’t like it was a gross understatement. When Jo stepped out from the shower, Anna was there with a towel. That equally felt disgusting but she was in Anna’s arms so she didn’t complain. She could kiss Anna know for how good it just felt being in the angel’s arms. Wait—why was Anna staring at her like that?

“Jo…you’re not yourself right now…” Anna was mumbling. Jo realized the angel was up against the bathroom wall, and Jo had a hold on her towel. She let the damn thing drop with a giggle and stepped closer to Anna. The red-head didn’t budge, and Jo saw her swallow once. Then she was kissing Anna—and God it felt good. It felt good to have her lips pressed against her. It felt good to have her fingers in Anna’s hair. It felt good that their bodies lined up together. The zing that shot through her when Anna’s tongue passed over Jo’s lips—Jo moaned lewdly and she didn’t care.

Jo was hot again. She was sweating. She was wet and hot and Anna still had too many layers of clothing on right now. She tugged at the hem of Anna’s shirt and that was when the angel broke the kiss.

“Jo—” Anna gasped. Jo merely moved the kissing to her neck, her ear, down her neck again to her collar bone. Anna swallowed thickly, gaining her composure and pushing her hunter away. “Jo listen I can’t—”

“Anna I’m burning. Please.” Jo begged. Anna was holding her at arm’s length, but Jo didn’t seem to notice. She was still leaning towards Anna, drawn in like a magnet. Anna could see her shifting uncomfortably where she stood and was reminded that Jo was completely naked…all sun-tanned skin…simple curves and wet blonde hair stuck to her chest and shoulders and…

“Anna—” Jo’s beg was cut off as Jo’s knees buckled. Fuck. The damn pollen.

“Fine.” Anna caved. The next thing Jo knew, they were on the bed, and they were both naked.

“Yes!” Jo gasped, because fuck it felt good. Anna’s skin was soft and cool on top of her and Anna’s lips were all over her. Jo could feel them against her lips, against her jaw, her neck. She arched into the kiss, moaning again as Anna went lower. She kissed all over Jo’s chest, pecking kisses that were short but wet and warm and Jo was arching again. Anna pressed her hands to Jo’s shoulder, slamming her back into the bed and tossing her a wicked smirk. Jo chuckled and squeezed her grip on Anna’s hips encouragingly.

That fucking mouth though. Anna went back to kissing, and when she started sucking over Jo’s breast, it took all she had not to scream. Anna actually hummed in amusement at Jo’s reaction. It sent the heat straight down again, but it wasn’t as bad as in the car. It was a relief.

“Yes yes yes…” Jo groaned roughly as Anna’s thigh pressed up between her legs. “Oh fuck yes!” Jo moaned, her hips grinding up on their own against Anna.

“Is that better?” Anna asked, her voice sweet and innocent.

“Yes!” Jo gritted through her teeth as Anna pressed her leg up harder. Jo’s hips bucked again as the heat pulsated through her. Oh it was building again. Anna was moving with Jo’s hips now, and Jo was losing herself. There was nothing but heat and Anna and kisses and—

“Shit!” Jo swore as Anna pulled her leg away enough to slide her hand over Jo’s clit. “Fuck, fuck fuck!” Jo’s voice pitched as Anna rubbed in steady circles, making Jo buck into her hand again. Anna’s lips were on Jo’s, sucking in her bottom lip and all the moans Jo let out while Anna’s fingers worked over her clit. When her fingers slid lower, Jo moaned in encouragement. Anna hesitated all of a heart beat before sliding a finger into Jo's pussy. Jo snapped away from the kiss and arched into it.

"More..." Jo practically whined. She swore Anna chuckled as a second finger slid into her. Then a third, and Anna was stroking them in and out.

“Yes! Anna—!” Jo's grip tightened around Anna's shoulders, holding the woman close.

“I’ve got you.” Anna promised. The heat. Jo wanted to tell her. There was so much heat. So much.

Anna kissed along her neck again. The kisses. The heat. Anna flicked her thumb against Jo's clit again. Oh and right there.

"Fuck-" Jo swore. Her heart was pounding. Everything felt hot. Even Anna's touch racking through her hair. There was so much. And it was just building with each kiss. Each stroke of Anna's fingers. Oh. And that. Whatever Anna was doing now. Right. Fucking. There.

“Anna!” Jo screamed as the heat exploded. She felt it ripped from her as steadily as the orgasm that rocked through her body. Anna kissed over her chest as Jo’s breathing quickened and she pressed her lips to Jo’s neck as her hunter’s body went slack.

“Better?” Anna asked gently. Jo almost laughed because she was sprawled out on a motel bed, with her angel, who was still three fingers deep inside her. How could she feel else wise?

“I…I think so.” Jo breathed and Anna steadily pulled away. Jo winced at the loss, but the heat was definitely leaving. She glanced over as Anna started to get up and frowned. “Whoa. Where do you think you’re going?” Jo asked, snapping her hand out to catch Anna’s wrist.

“You shouldn’t have any more reactions to the pollen. You don’t—”

“Oh shut up.” Jo muttered, yanking at Anna’s wrist to pull her back on the bed. Jo had her fingers in Anna’s hair again and she pulled the angel into a rough kiss. She didn’t stop until she gained a small moan from her. “I’ve always needed you. I’ve always…wanted you too.” Jo whispered, their noses brushing together. Anna still had her eyes closed and she shook her head gently.

“That’s the effect of the pollen Jo, it’s supposed to make you feel—”

“Did you even hear what I said?” Jo laughed. “Always Anna. Even before today. Before this whole sex-pollen shit.” Anna didn’t seem too convinced, and Jo sighed roughly. “Look, you said so yourself the shit is out of my system. Stay tonight and I’ll prove it to you.”

Jo slowly let up her grip on Anna’s wrist, tracing her fingers down to her hand to lace their fingers together. “Please stay…” Jo whispered. When Ann picked her head up, there was a smile on her face, and a wicked gleam in her eyes.

“Fine. I’ll stay.” Anna said, and maybe Jo was laughing when she pulled Anna in for another kiss but they ended up falling back onto the bed. Hell, Jo couldn’t care. They were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda really like this universe idea...hunters and angels working together...occasionally falling in love. I also just love Jo and Anna. I may add to this one day.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
